


Up in the Air

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural Poetry Challenge, spoilers for episode 13x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Cas tries to deal with losing Dean to Michael.





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Supernatural Poetry Challenge](http://supernaturalpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/), round 20 to the prompt "whiskey."

Light glints through the amber liquid  
its flare like the glint in Gabriel’s eyes  
conjuring helpless, hopeless thoughts  
wishes  
that this could all be a dream  
a trick

It’s not.

It should burn going down  
should fuzz the edges of his mind.  
Indra was wrong  
that there could ever be  
enough.

Everything he’d done  
all that he’d lost  
for humanity, yes, but  
most of all for one  
now lost  
gone

Castiel finds another bottle  
seeking the relief  
however temporary  
it usually provides  
for Dean.


End file.
